The Fishing Trip
by The Harry Wompa
Summary: Robin and Starfire are out on a date, leaving Raven at the mercy of an overly bored Beast Boy. Will she survive a day in his company? Will Cyborg? Will I? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The First Chapter

The Hairy Wampa does not own, nor seek ownership or profit from any pre-established characters of any kind. The Hairy Wampa furthermore encourages any viewers of this story to go buy DC and Cartoon Network products, so that the copyright hunters will consider this free advertising.

So there, now that the disclaimer is complete, I give to you, whover you may be, my first chapter story. I liked the oneshot I did titled 'Aches and Gratitude', so I did this as a kind of follow-up. Enjoy, or not, your choice, but remember; God made you special, and He loves you very much*.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Dude, I'm bored."

The phrase, uttered so many times over the last number of hours, was really beginning to grate on her nerves. Through her stalwart neutral expression she glanced at the boy, who, though surrounded by comics, videos, games, video games, food, and a cat toy, was still stretched upside down beside her, utterly morose.

"Beast boy, you've been saying that for the past four hours. It isn't going to change." The green animorph, whose name was indeed Beast Boy, looked up (or in his case, down) and met the other's violet eyes. "So? Doesn't mean I can't complain…"

His eyes began to sparkle, and she regretted speaking as he sat up, suddenly energetic; like a puppy…an unwanted puppy. "Hey, you can entertain me! C'mon Rae, you know you want to, I mean seriously, who wouldn't want to hang out with me?" His bum shifted closer, until he was almost, but not quite, touching her. His ears wiggled with his eyes and he leaned over her book to get in her face.

With the loss of personal space went the girl's stoicism. Using black energy she drew her deep hood over her face and shifted onto the next cushion. "First of all, my name has two syllables; Rae-ven." She tugged her book from the curious boy's fingers, "and secondly, how can you possibly be bored? Look at all this crap you have; it's no wonder you're always broke" Something about the boy disarmed her, her only response was banter.

"Well, Rae-VEN," he said with a smirk, leaning back and running his fingers through his green hair, "I like hanging out with people, I know you don't but…" a glare from under the blue hood of Raven silenced this train of thought, "I wanna do something! With someone! Heck, if Cy would let me I'd be down there helping him on the car!"

Raven struggled not to smile as the boy deflated; she had actually helped Cyborg earlier on the T-car, and he was long finished tuning it. Unfortunately, Beast Boy noticed, as only he could, and perked up "A smile? You know something don't you? I'll bet Cy isn't even working on the car, he's probably been brainwashed, and you too, and this is all a conspiracy to make my brain melt from boredom so you can-" Further theories were lost under a strip of icy blackness that materialized over his mouth.

Stopping, Beast Boy pouted at Raven, but she didn't release him just yet. "Actually, Cyborg has been finished since noon; he went to the gym when I last saw him." Beast Boy's eyebrow shot up, and mumbled words began to spew from his closed lips. Rolling her own eyes, Raven lowered the barrier. Her hood came off too; the blush she had hid earlier was long gone.

"Oh," suddenly at a loss for words the green boy stared into space, prompting Raven to cautiously wave a hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked back, "So, are you done? I'd like to continue my book…" "Nope, no way Rae, you are gonna come with me, and Cy if we can find him, and we're gonna do something."

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a mixture of exasperation and pity, both almost as common as anger when referring to the green boy. "No. We have to stay at the tower in case of an emergency, Robin and Starfire are already taking the day off-" This time it was a white glove that brought silence, hover mere centimeters from the girl's mouth. She forced herself not to think about it that way; he was just shushing her, not even touching her…

"Okay, blah blah blah, crime is at an all time low, we have our communicators, and you can teleport. I'm sure it'll be fine." Raven mentally slapped herself and pulled up her hood again, cold glare plastered on her face the whole time, "No. I don't do fun."

Beast Boy was about to protest, but he paused, and a wicked smile stretched his mouth, "So I was right?" Raven's mask dropped, and she arced a brow, "What?" "I was right. You didn't even bother attacking my logic, I was right! Totally, smart." He stuck his tongue out, the abnormally long organ wiggling up and down as he shot her a raspberry.

"Intelligent and mature a very different things…Garfield." The goofy face was dropped, replaced with a pout, "Awe Rae, that name sucks…" "I know. So will you go now? Bother someone else's sanity?" Beast Boy looked at Raven for a moment, gears almost audibly grinding in his head, and then his pout returned, "Nope. So…will you? Please? Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee?"

Raven gave him a glare that would make a gorgon jealous, but the youth was, as he had been for some time, immune. His antics escalated as she opened her book, determined to ignore the snot coloured pest. Finally, kneeling at her feet, desperate to remain in at least her peripheral vision, Beast Boy sniffled, and transformed into a kitten.

Typically Starfire was the most vulnerable to this tactic, but Raven had of late found she was vulnerable to it. Girly things; the kryptonite of ice queens. Ever since that stupid night he had purred, every emotion in her head wanted to see him. For different reasons of course; the red one specifically wanted him strangled and orange wanted to eat him. No matter which was strongest though, she found she couldn't say no. A year ago, she would have thrown him out the window, but now…"Fine! Gosh, would you just shut up?" Okay, still not kind, but it was progress.

He morphed back, a grin capable of splitting his skull present, and he leapt at Raven, arms gripping vice-like around her shoulders. "YES! You'll have so much fun Rae, just wait and see, you'll come out with us all the time after you realize how awesome I am. And Cyborg, he's cool too…" The babbling teen had let go of her in short order and continued talking all the way out of the room, but Raven didn't notice.

She was still frozen in place, cloak still wrinkled from the friendly, albeit overly ecstatic, embrace. She blinked rapidly and shook her head, wondering why such a brief and meaningless contact petrified her. With a sigh she closed her book, not even bothering to book mark it; it wasn't great anyways. Standing she straightened her outfit, preparing herself mentally for whatever horrifically juvenile events the little changeling had planned.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

*Veggie Tales reference, I love making references to stuff, so if you notice and recognize something, mention it, and you will have my feels as a fellow know-it-all

More chapters coming, and Cyborg will be in those, I promise. This one will develope as it goes, so characters may be added, maybe a villain or two. Anywho, it shall remain lighthearted. Thanks for reading!

Leave a review, my id feeds on them...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Hairy Wampa at present does not own any copyrighted material, and is creating this story for the sole purpose of entertainment, without a desire for profit.

Okay, so this chapter...its short. I'm not erally sure what I'm doing, this whole chapter by chapter thing is odd. My original stories never end up finished though, they just become an insurmountable mass of planning and outlines. So in a way, this is excersize for me, writing for no other reason than my own enjoyment; and I suppose your enjoyment. So, read away. More upcoming, hopefully inspiration shall smack me in the face and I don't write another filler chapter like this one :S

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Beast Boy trotted down the hallway, steps light and full of energy. Such was always the case; the boy was either on full power, or off and in full couch potato mode. There were no half measures for Garfield Logan.

As far as he knew, Cyborg only did four things while not fighting crime; workout, tune up, play video games, and eat meat. Since the kitchen and television were unoccupied when he left the common room and Cy had tuned up that morning, Beast Boy guessed his pal would be in the gym.

Palming the door to the gym, and having it slide open, Beast Boy paused. Looking over his shoulder to the elevator, he saw Raven emerge, dragging her feet as usual. With a smile Beast Boy headed into the gymnasium; his friends were nothing if not predictable.

Sure enough as he had suspected Cyborg was in the weight corner, bench pressing some ludicrously large weights. He had been there a while, if his sweat was any indicator. With a final heave he set the bar in its rack above his head. Sitting up, he caught sight of Beast Boy.

A smile cracked his face, "Well I was wondering how long it would take you to come find me. I'm surprised Raven didn't blast you." Beast Boy returned the comradely grin, "She tried, but I was too fast. So…what are you up to?"

Raven entered the gym a few seconds after Beast Boy, hood still up, hoping the two teens would simply forget about her. She had no such luck however, as Cyborg suddenly called out, "Yo Raven, so you're gonna hang out with us today?"

She looked out from under her hood at the big man, seeing amusement and concern on his face. Like a big brother, Cyborg was the pillar of understanding in Raven's makeshift family. But like all big brothers, Cyborg had a sense of humour, and brotherly humour often resulted in forms of humiliation towards siblings. Sighing, she lowered her hood; she really didn't have anything else to do. "So long as your 'hanging out' refrains from excess stupidity, I shall."

Cyborg looked down at his small green friend, "You know what that means?" Beast Boy pondered for a moment then shook his head. "Me neither." Cyborg looked at Raven thoughtfully, running through a list of possible things to do.

The grey girl noticed this and crossed her arms, clearly telling Cyborg that he was on thin ice. To be honest he wondered how the green bean managed to get her to agree to something like this, the most he every got out of Raven was the occasional chat over car parts.

"Well, since we are going to be adding Raven to out merry duo, we can cross out video games and zombie flicks…" Beast Boy stroked his non-existent beard in a Jedi-like fashion, "No all-you-can-eat contests, no mall…" Raven rolled her eyes, surprised at the amount of thought they were giving this. They were right on all accounts; she didn't like any of those things.

Cyborg looked around, hoping for inspiration. What would Raven like to do…"Fishing?" The suggestion was half-hearted at best, more an attempt to pick something Raven wouldn't disagree to outright. He should have been more concerned about Beast Boy, "Fishing? Are you kidding? Pulling poor innocent fishies out of their home, using a barbaric hook? Through their lip?"

Beast Boy actually hated fishing for another reason; a certain painful memory of his involved fishing1. Cyborg however didn't know this, and simply quirked his steel brow, "Fine then, Aqua-boy, what would you like to do?" The other's rant stuttered to a halt, and a malevolent glare shrouded his features. Despite having reached civil grounds with the mentioned Atlantian, Beast Boy still didn't like him.

"Gah, fine. I haven't been fishing in a while anyways…" The two looked to Raven, who for some time had been silent. She shrugged, "Whatever," which was enough consent for the two boys. The Titan's fishing trip was officially a go for launch.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Meanwhile, in an old dockside warehouse, a squatted figure chuckled to itself.

His tiny laptop sent a sickly blue glow into the otherwise dark room, chubby fingers casting shadows as they whirred across the keyboard. Months of laying low and the break after the Brotherhood of Evil mess had resulted in an entirely new line of gadgets and virtually no competition.

The fools thought they had caught him; they dared assume he could be held by cryogenics! At least he wasn't reprogrammed as a seamstriss2…

A beeping alerted the shadow to movement at the Tower, and with a flick of some minute switch a screen dropped from the ceiling. The T-ship, a large pod with four engines and sleek design, slid from the Tower hangar. The ship set off at a leisurely pace into the bay, leaving Titan's Tower unoccupied.

Prepare yourself Jump City; Control Freak is back!

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

1A reference to how Beast Boy's parents died, from the comics

2Here is an obscure reference, from a science fiction movie in the 1990's


	3. Chapter 3

The Hairy Wampa owns no copyrighted material mentioned or referenced hereon, and furthermore insists that no monatary gain is being obained from the use of these characters/settings. Believe, if The Hairy Wampa owned said characters/settings, Teen Titans Go would not be the show it is today.

Well, now that that is out of the, here is chapter three, or scene three. I think my pacing so far has kind of matched a cartoon, if each chapter break is a comercial. Of course, that would mean I have a length restriction, which I happily do not. I shall write until I don't want to anymore! Which is probably why I will never own any copyrighted material...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"So, fishing…" Raven had to admit, it wasn't at all what she had expected. For one, Beast Boy was quiet. For nearly ten minutes they had just sat there, watching the water, fishing rods in hand. Not a word had been spoken, and for once it was Raven who broke the silence.

"Yup…fishing." Cyborg had his fishing rod mounted in a shoulder panel, no doubt hooked up to a sensor that would alert him to any biting. Beast Boy, despite his earlier protests, was glued to his own device, staring into the bay with the rapture of a hawk.

Loath to cause a fuss, Raven had to admit that she was bored. Her attention span was usually longer than this, but the stick held half-heartedly in hand and the silent bay was_ boring_. She groaned, and spoke again, "So…is this it?"

Cyborg looked to Raven over the still unmoving Beast Boy. His one eye was ripe with mirth as he asked "Too quiet for ya?" She rolled her eyes, "Well…we could have just sat in the common room for all the good this is doing."

The half metal man nodded, "Maybe, but that isn't fishing. This," he made a sweeping motion with his arm, "is fishing." "So…you just sit here? And wait?" Cyborg shook his head, feigning exasperation, "I keep forgetting Raven; you're as much a foreigner as Star. Fishing is all about the experience, like hunting." "…" Raven stared blankly at her teammate.

Rolling his eye Cyborg motioned to Beast Boy, "Take our little grass stain here," The green teen still had barely moved, and Raven could see the hair on his neck was erect. "It's all about the focus, the calm of the predator…"

Her eyes travelled from Cyborg's hands to the changeling's face, and she noticed his eyes were dilated, much like a cat's. His mouth was a thin line, tooth tucked in. It was the most serious she had seen him in months, and she wondered if they did this often. She didn't get the appeal, but with the focus he was exhibiting…SNAP!

Raven jumped, trying to make sense of what had happened. Beast Boy had a fish in his hand and a prideful smirk on his face. Cyborg laughed uproariously, pointing at Raven. "And that is how you catch a fish Rae," Beast Boy kissed the wiggling creature and tossed it back into the bay, adding with a frown to his massive team mate, "humanely anyway,"

"Hey, I got the no-pierce hooks. Not everyone is part cat," Cyborg handed the tackle box to Beast Boy, who took another synthetic worm. He looked back at Raven and laughed when he saw she still hadn't recovered. "Sorry about that Raven, I couldn't resist." "Yeah, you should see your face," Beast Boy tossed a piece of bait into the air and caught it in his mouth. Chewing while speaking, the green boy taunted her "bet you didn't think I could move that fast eh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't." Beast Boy grinned, until he realized the insult present in her statement, and he pouted. "To be honest Raven, we usually just talk when we fish." Cyborg reeled in a fish of his own, weighed it on the scale built into his knee, and then threw it back. Beast Boy read the number and whistled, "Nice! Anyways, we listen to music, tell stories, brag about chicks…guy stuff." Cyborg snickered, "Well, I do. He just kind sits there jealously." A green tongue wiggled at the big man.

Great, Raven thought sarcastically, a heart-to-heart; so much better than a movie. "I so too get dates! Just, not that you know about…" "Sure grass stain, but Silkie (1) doesn't count right?" "What? Of course not, that was just a joke!" "Oh it was? I can still hear Star, screaming about her Bumgorf's innocence…" "Oh yeah? What about that time you took Star out to a friendly dinner? Robin just about blew his top!" "I went on a date with a guy who thought Hogwarts was real." "Ha, seriously? That's…" Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence and stared at Raven.

Cyborg chuckled, "that's right, the Goth, Sid or something. He went all Frankenstein on kid's toys (2)," Raven nodded, the biggest smile she was capable of on her face, "When he showed me the ones of us I kind of backed off."

"Whoa!" Beast Boy raised his hands, "hold on, you've been on a date?" he turned to Cyborg, "and you knew?" "Well yeah, I covered for her." To say the changeling was surprised was an understatement. Incredulously he looked from Cyborg to Raven and back, mouth moving like a fish out of water.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Raven eventually deadpanned, and Beast Boy coughed, covering a blush, "Well, it's not that, I just, I mean, you never…" Raven had a stoic expression, waiting for the inevitable apology. Her friends were nothing if not predictable.

Fate however had different plans, and as Beast Boy bit his tongue and prepared his plea for forgiveness, the ship shook violently. Raven, her rod already only loosely held, dropped the tool into the water, and all eyes looked about questioningly.

"There is something alive in here (3)…" Beast Boy muttered, and spotted a swelling in the water to their right. "Dude, no way!" Out of the water rose a behemoth that can only be described as Godzilla like in appearance. Actually, it was Godzilla in appearance, an exact replica of the suit used in Godzilla 2000. Full sized, of course.

Once it stood completely a panel opened in its chest, and thrilling music began to play from unseen speakers. "We're gonna need a bigger boat (4)," Cyborg muttered as a silhouette appeared, sliding out on a panel from the creature's chest. The wide and rotund physique was enough to identify him, the zit covered unshaven face only heightened their readiness. Uni-brow furrowed in wicked glee, the king of geeks laughed maniacally.

"Greeting Titans! Your doom is at hand!" Control Freak struck a pose meant to be threatening, but the white of his gut poking out from his shirt only made it sad. Raven groaned, "Seriously?" Beast Boy meanwhile had a pensive expression, suddenly broken by a devious smile. This was gonna be good.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

1) for those who don't know Silkie was the mutant larvae adopted by Beast Boy and later Starfire. He appears in the episode Date with Destiny, and is named in Can I Keep Him?

2) a reference to a movie I loved as a kid, and this character creeped me out

3) a line from one of the greatest movies of all time! hint; it came out in 1977

4) this line is from a movie that has succesfully scared three generations out of the water


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have never nor ever shall own copyrighted material mentioned below. This is a non-profit, fan based work of fiction meant only to enrich the minds of depreaved youths. You have been warned.

Hey, sorry about the delay. I have been job hunting (School costs a s*** load of money) and reseacrching for this story (watching and playing stuff) and I also may have been procrastinating. Anywho, I shall from this point forth be posting on Friday's, giving me more time to breath and hopefully raise my quality of work. This will start this Friday mind, so ther will be an update in...two days? I think it's Wednesday anyway...

So...yeah. I have some ideas germinating and I am trying to keep this story light, but my instincts are...dark. This chapter is a lot different from the others and I'm not sure if it is any good, my experience with action scenes is minimal. I also think I lost some of Control Freak in here, he seems a little bland, but I leave judgement up to you. Anything you have to offer would be greatly appreciated, as it is only throguh your critique that I can improve.

See you all in...two days? I really need to check that...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Chapter Four

"Prepare yourself Titans! I, Control Freak, have devised the ultimate weapon for your destruction! I..." the dorky teen standing atop the giant robotic dinosaur paused, and squinted at the heroes below him. "Hey, how come it's only you three?"

"Some of us have a social life, unlike you." Cyborg powered up his canon, plates shifting in his forearm and drives warming up. He knew what Beast Boy had planned, they had watched Free Willie just the other day.

"Social life? You mean…" Control Freak's beady eyes widened, "No way! I thought that was a rumour!" the villain wanna-be jumped about in excitement, giving Beast Boy a chance to morph. Raven simply crossed her arms as the green boy tossed her a confident wink and dove into the water.

"Wait, that means Starfire is taken! Gah!" Control Freak hung his head and noticed Beast Boy's absence. All of a sudden from the water shot a green dolphin, moving at speeds incalculable. Control Freak however was faster, and pressed a button on his remote. Just as Beast Boy was about to smash into him, a blue energy field shot up, deflecting the green teen back into the bay.

When his head, his human head, poked above the water it was met by a smirk from Raven. He frowned and dove again."Well, this won't be as much fun," the obese geek boasted, "but it'll have to do."

"C'mon man, we haven't done anything, you haven't done anything. Go home man." Cyborg had his arms crossed, though still loaded, as unconcerned as Raven. Beast Boy's whereabouts were a mystery. "No! You humiliated me! I will have my VENGEANCE!"

With that the platform on the giant robot's chest withdrew, sealing as it closed. The robot came to life, its head leaning over to roar at the two unimpressed heroes. "Seriously? Isn't this more Rancid's style?" Raven teleported away as a giant fist came down to smash the T-ship.

Cyborg on the other hand activated the retreat program and leapt into the air, hoping his baby would dive before the mechanical monster smashed it. As he spun in the air, disturbingly graceful despite his bulk, he took aim at the protozoid and shouted "Titans GO!" though he was sure neither of his teammates could hear him.

His first shot was a concentrated beam that struck the robot's muzzle. Seeing that it had no effect, Cyborg changed tactics as his feet clamped onto the machine's side. It struggled to grab him, but Cyborg evaded the massive hands, and soon the behemoth had other things to worry about.

Raven appeared from a portal in the air, eyes glowing and palms irradiating darkness. She muttered her meditative phrase and flicked her wrists, carving two giant tears into the behemoth's chest. It turned to her and opened its mouth, preparing to release a torrent of flame. Raven, despite popular belief, actually did pay attention to the asinine films of her friends, and though she didn't like them, she at least gained a working knowledge of the world of nerd-dom. So she dropped as soon as the creature opened its mouth, and sure enough tongues of napalm roared overhead as she drove toward the water.

Right before she hit Raven opened a portal and materialized next to Cyborg, who was perched in between two of the machine's back spikes. "Any ideas? I could barely dent it." The cybernetic teen's response was to shift his finger into an arc welder. "Yeah, just buy me some time." With a quick nod Raven disappeared into the ether again.

Meanwhile, Control Freak found out the full extent of his arch nemesis' powers as Beast Boy rose out of the water as a Meglosaur, nearly as large as Godzilla himself. But the extinct water dinosaur was no match for the king of monsters, and Beast Boy's teeth chipped on its armour. Control Freak, deep in the bowels of the machine, laughed, "Puny snot stain! Your powers are no match for mine! You are bound by nature, but I am…"

The speakers cut out, and the rest of Control Freak's monologue was silenced. Morphing back into a human and squirming through giant fingers Beast Boy cheered, "Finally, silence!" "Now you know how I feel." Raven deadpanned as she appeared to his left, smashed speaker parts raining around her.

Unfortunately just because it was silenced didn't mean the monster was beaten, and it grabbed Beast Boy again and swatted at Raven. She deflected its swipe and Beast Boy morphed into a guerrilla, swinging between fingers and pulling at anything loose.

Inside the monstrosity an alarm sounded, and Control Freak glanced at the notice. A perimeter breach in the hind quarters, probably Cyborg. The fat man sneered, "Deja vu!" much to Cyborg's surprise the newly opened skin of the machine was suddenly blocked by a brick wall (1), and the man rolled his eyes, activating his canon.

Cyborg never got to use his signature weapon though, as just when he was about to fire a massive electrical current shot through the machine's hide. The charge disabled his magnetic clamps and he began to fall, expletives lost as he smashed into a lower spike.

With a growl Cyborg planted his feet on the machine and kicked off, powerful hydraulics in his legs allowing him to leap clear over the monster's head. As he descended he fired a stream of sonic energy into its face, calling out to his teammates "The back, a breach, bricks came down."

Beast Boy nodded and called out to Raven, "Hey, can I get a lift?" The empath rolled her eyes, recalling a time when she had chided the boy for treating her as a taxi. A portal opened below him and Beast Boy dropped through, appearing a dozen feet above the machine's spines. He morphed into a hawk and dove for the discoloured blob in the machine's armour. He morphed at the last second into a rhino, and blasted through the bricks into the machine.

Alarms blared as Control Freak struggled to keep track of both the heroes outside and the one now inside his creation. Raven was tricky, narrowly dodging his every swipe, and flinging Cyborg back into the air whenever he fell too far. They had definitely learned since they last fought. "Damn!" he cursed, tapping frantically at his screens, "He's in the ventilation shaft (2)…"

Beast Boy smashed as much as he could see, alternating forms for their destructive capabilities. Honestly, he was beginning to question the sanity of the villains they faced. Certainly, they had never been stable, but this was just stupid. Morphing into a lion he hopped into a new duct, only to find it blocked on both ends. As he turned to drop back down, a panel slid over the opening, cutting off his escape. He silently cursed, shifting into a rat, its instincts hopefully able to find an escape route. No such luck, as all of a sudden the walls began closing in and a voice crackled over some distant speaker. "And now young Titan…You will die. (3)"

Raven felt the gap immediately, like a blow to her stomach. She gasped and dropped her shields, allowed a massive metal fist to strike her. Cyborg, seeing this, halted his firing and activated his emergency rockets. They didn't carry a lot of fuel, but they allowed him to catch Raven and fly out of harm's way, the Godzilla beast following.

He shook her, "Raven! What happened, are you alright?" Her eyes were wide, staring into the distance. She snapped to after a near miss from the enemy's fire. "Its Beast Boy…" Cyborg looked at her in confusion, "He's…gone."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

1) a sci-fi mind bender that unfortunately spawned sequals

2) a classic in the horror and sci-fi genres

3) once again from one of the greatest film series ever made

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Bet you weren't expecting that?! Or you were, I don't know. As always responses are welcomed and appreciated, and my love goes out to anyone who reads this, whether they like it or not. It is your attention that makes life worth living!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **seriously, if I owned the Titans, would Teen Titans Go be on the air? As always, I (the author) own none of the copyrighted material referenced or used in this chapter. No profit is being made or sought, and furthermore this story is purely for the enjoyement of the author and anyone else, so please don't sue me.

I'm...not so happy with this. I had some kind of idea when I wrote the first bit on thursday, but when I tried to finish it tonight...I don't know, it seems weird to me. I'm trying to do lighthearted, I really am. Screw it, I'll go where my instincts take me. Or you the readers guide me. Seriously, any responses would be wonderful, even if you just tell me how awful this is. I shall only improve, and I want to improve, if I get feedback. That being said, I hope you enjoy and maybe keep your eyes open next Friday, when I will (hopefully) post a more complete chapter or two.

In X'hal we trust,

The Hairy Wampa

**Chapter Five**

The restaurant was expensive to say the least; one of the city's finest. High ceilings with gaudy chandeliers and artful flower arrangements on every table gave it a stereotypically posh feel. The mahogany shades leant the atmosphere a rich quality, hinting at wealth and pleasure. In all, Dick was not impressed.

Living his later life as the heir to the Wayne fortune, Dick was accustomed to all manner of fancy eatery. The fact that Alfred, his adopted father's butler, was better at everything than these amateurs only furthered the sterility of it all. But he had to admit, the exclamations from his girlfriend about each new thing made it worth the monotony.

Kori was at the moment a tall woman with auburn hair and green eyes, her complexion masked as a well developed tan. In truth, neither she nor Dick was dressed in their preferred outfits, but it paid to keep a low profile. Still, the fact that Kori insisted on ordering mustard with everything dashed hopes of being ignored, but the cover story of her being a foreign model seemed to work.

Dick smiled at her as he sipped his Champaign, wishing the holo-ring wasn't necessary; she was even more beautiful without it. "Boyfriend Richard, this place of eating is most glorious. Why do you not take us here more often?" the girl asked while sampling her pasta, reminding Dick of the first time she had seen the like. She mistook the dish for a parasite from her native home, and summarily blasted it into oblivion.

"It's expensive Kori," he didn't bother adding the part of his hating these environments, her mood didn't need crushing. Also the fact that Dick was notoriously strict on his budget, moving only for his girlfriend of five weeks; their friends often jokes that Dick was whipped ever since he met the girl, a little over three years ago. Dick of course never allowed such statements to stand in his presence, but he did live with four adolescents; he knew they made fun of him when he was looking away.

A buzzing interrupted his thoughts, and he sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket yet again. Kori had hers on silent, letting any messages go straight to her boyfriend and unofficial leader. Dick had warned a certain friend of his against meaningless alerts; earlier on their date he had gotten four 'emergency' calls from the hyper youth. Of these, only one held any concern, and that was when he had annoyed another member of the team to the point of near murder. Suffice to say, Dick had elected to ignore future contact from his friend, at least for that night.

The name however was not his, so Dick read the message, albeit quickly. Kori looked on with concern, "What is it? Are our friends alright?" Dick's frown deepened, the disguise of the wealthy aristocrat fading. "Trouble at home, I think we're going to need the cheque." He waved over a waiter and stifled a laugh as Kori hastily consumed down the remnants of her dinner. Knowing the number of stomachs she had still didn't lessen the strangeness of seeing her eat so much. It was just one of the things that made her special, and Dick was glad he had finally dropped the stern façade and kissed her. The fact that they were covered in sticky ink at the time didn't diminish it in his mind; it made her even more special. (1)

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Raven was devastated; Cyborg could see it in her face. Her typically pallid complexion was sickly, and her eyes stared into space as she desperately searched with her mind for any sign of Beast Boy. Cyborg hoped the little guy was all right, but at the moment he had a maniac to deal with.

He sent a brief alert via text to Robin and dropped Raven into the T-ship, which he had programmed to surface for just this purpose. He turned around and faced the giant robot bearing down on them, setting his canon to its highest setting. Taking aim at the knees of the Godzilla replica he fired, blue energy furrowing the water but failing to slow the machine.

Raven shook her head, and breathed deeply. He was fine, he had to be. But if he wasn't…she frowned, emoticons arguing in her head. Despite all their fighting, they were agreed on two points; Beast Boy was gone, and Control Freak would pay.

She drew her hood over her face, and allowed her emotions to flow, such as she had only done when her father returned. A second set of eyes appeared, unhindered rage and malice in their stare. She let the nature of her heritage breath, and it exhaled pure destruction.

Cyborg felt the temperature drop, and he knew without looking that Raven had lost it. Few things made the girl truly angry; messing with Beast Boy, whatever the reason, was one of them. He just hoped he would be able to restrain her if she went too far.

Up in the control room Control Freak looked warily down on his foes. A villain was supposed to boast in a situation like this, monologue about their superiority. But Beast Boy had disabled the speakers, it wasn't fair.

He pressed a few buttons, preparing for the final strike, but the systems suddenly flickered and failed altogether. "What? No! You're dead!" a figure dropped from the ceiling, handfuls of wires tossed into the fat man's lap. "It was just a flesh wound (2)…"

Back in the bay Raven was hovering above the ship, cloak billowing about as black tentacles shrouded in mist flickered in its folds. She screamed a guttural and hateful curse, unintelligible as language, and a dozen tentacles shot forth, slicing through the machine menace.

The Godzilla mech fell to pieces; arms, shoulders, head, legs, the cockpit remaining intact only thanks to its central location. Raven retracted the shadowy appendages and tore the roof off with her mind. What she saw effectively disarmed the darkness, as a triumphant and smug changeling stepped forth, hauling a sputtering Control Freak in his wake.

"Dude, maybe you should lead with that next time. (3)" Cyborg grinned and hopped onto the floating debris. "Glad you're alright man, Raven had me scared for a minute." For her part, Raven was as blank as ever, save the stare. Beast Boy tapped his temple. "Brains beats giant tech every time. I turned into an amoeba and waited."

"Nice!" Cyborg said, not noticing the swiftly moving hand of Control Freak. For his part, Conrtol Freak hadn't expected to beat them. It was all part of a grand scheme, to win Starfire back from Robin (now that he knew they were official, this objective gained priority) and to humiliate Beast Boy, his only true nemesis.

So it was with great glee that he touched the remote on his belt, pressing a series of buttons to activate his trademarked tech, grateful for the ignorance of hero types. Seriously, who just holds the villain?

Raven noticed the movements, but too late; her energy bolt knocked the remote away, but the damage was done. Control Freak shook free of Beast Boy and stood tall, a laugh on his lips. "Ha! You have fallen for my trap! Now you are all doomed!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Dude, we beat you, the robot is smashed. Why are you even here?" "Questions? Where we're going we don't need questions…(4)" All eyes turned to the fallen remote, which began to glow and vibrate. Cyborg's sensors screamed in his head, and Beast Boy's hair stood on end.

But no one surmised the situation better than Raven, who simply pulled on her hood and murmured "oh crap…"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Starfire carried Robin by his hands, flying through the air with the grace of her people. Her keen green eyes could make out detritus in the bay even from this height, and below her Robin sighed, "At least they were over the water."

"Alright Star, it looks like they have Control Freak. I think we should check on them and head out again, the doors open at…" further instructions were lost as a massive crack sounded from the direction of their friends, and a massive flash of light. Starfire poured on speed, struggling to maintain the joy of flight in the midst of her concern.

She reached the T-ship in the midst of thick white smoke, which dissipated quickly. However, the other Titans and Control Freak were gone. All that remained was a pile of clothes on the ground, in Cyborg's case only peripheral components. "Our friends, where have they gone?"

Robin pulled a general scanner from his belt. After a few seconds he frowned, "This isn't good, I'm reading temporal radiation," "Boyfriend Robin, what has the Control Freak done?" "I think he teleported them Star…somewhere we can't go." Robin had minimal experience with this kind of radiation; in fact Control Freak had used it before.

Their friends had left the dimension, though to where was pure conjecture. That is, unless they could find out the place they had gone…data which undoubtedly would be on the remote sitting precariously near the edge of the raft like debris. Robin picked it up and amended his staement, "Yet."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

1) In case you didn't catch that, Dick is Richard Grayson, AKA Robin, and Kori is Starfire, short for Koriander. Both of these names come from the comics, since the show never had the team using their real names in conversation.

2) From the classics of comedy. I you have not seen this film, you have not lived.

3) Is it tacky to borrow from a marvel movie? Maybe, but it was a good line.

4) Awesome movies. Yes, all three. Though the first one was the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if it is ownable, I don't.

Okay, I have had an awful cold all week and I think it affected this chapter. I am gonna leave this story for a bit too, work on some other stuff, more planned stuff, hopefully better stuff. I will post the other stories here, still every Friday, but this one...I don't know. It is kinda dead I think. I loved the first bit, but now its stinks. So, I guess I leave you with the piece.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**Chapter 6**

"Ugh, my head…" Beast Boy pressed his palms into his eyes, his sinus ringing. "What happened," his emerald eyes cracked open and he surveyed his surrounded, in mounting confusion. "Where…" then he noticed Raven, dressed only in a threadbare tunic.

Now, Beast Boy wasn't innocent, he had seen some pretty odd and…explicit stuff; part of the hazards of the hero business. He also wasn't new to the concept of Raven's skin, considering her regular attire was a legless leotard. But nothing prepared him to seeing her in so little, tied at the wrists, and unconscious. Her flawless porcelain complexion practically glowed in the dimly lit space…

Speaking of the space, Beast Boy could see only thanks to his feline DNA. They were in some kind of cart, completely enclosed in the splintering old wood boards. It stank of sweat and manure, not helped by the heavy sheets draped over the only open end. The box shook and jumped, so he guessed they were on the move. There was a steady clapping from outside, but he couldn't place the sound. A bit of course hay littered the unwashed floor.

There were four others in the box, seated on small benches nailed to the walls. The two closest to him were awake but silent, not making eye contact. The one next to Raven actually had a rag tied around his mouth.

It was about this time that Beast Boy realized his own hands were tied, as he reached out to wake Raven. A voice, with a thick accent, oddly familiar, came forth from the figure to Beast Boy's left. "Let her be lad, the headsman is a while off yet." Beast Boy brought his hands back into his lap and looked across the box to the last two occupants, who appeared to be awakening.

"Aw, my head…" "Cyborg!" Beast Boy could not have been happier in that moment, until he realized his friend shared in whatever awful predicament they were in. "BB? What happened?" The final figure chose now to speak, voice snivelling and nervous, "What happened? I'll tell you what happened, the damned rebels happened!"

Once again the voice was eerily familiar, and Beast Boy stared at the shadowy face, trying to place it. "Rebels?" "Yeah, rebels. The Empire was nice and lazy until they came around…" The heavy voice to Beast Boy's left cut him off, "Watch your tongue thief, you're in the presence of the true high king."

"Okay, now, I'm lost, so why don't we all calm down," Cyborg's hands were raised in a placating gesture, which showed him their odd colouring. He moved his fingers gingerly; it felt heavy, and rusty, like iron. Beast Boy saw it too, and straining saw his friend was indeed plated in iron. "The High King? Ulfric? But if they've captured you, then gods…where are they taking us?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. Cyborg stopped fussing over his loss of tech and watched him. "What is it BB?" The other three figures also looked at him expectantly. "No way…" was all he could get out before a sudden jar signalled the end of their journey.

A number of footsteps were heard, and some huffing and whinnying. "Horses, of course…" Beast Boy continued, staring around with wide eyed wonderment. Cyborg couldn't take it anymore, "What is it Beast Boy?" "Dude, I know where we are," The sheets over the exit were pulled aside and harsh sunlight shone in. On the floor Raven awoke with a start, covering her eyes. A man dressed in leather armour stepped into view, "End of the line prisoners."

As they filed out, Raven shrugging off Beast Boy's attempt to carry her, Beast Boy began to chuckle. "Helgen, I knew it!" the heavyset man from the cart nodded, "Eye, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if-" "Vilod is still making her mead with juniper berries mixed in? I don't know, never found out." The man looked incredulously at the small green lad beside him, who seemingly knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Green Bean, I'm telling you, if you don't tell me where we are I'll…" the cybernetic man stuttered, finally recognizing the place. He stared, with his one eye, at everything as he calmly got into line with the rest of the prisoners, about thirty in all.

Raven was behind Beast Boy, who, she just noticed, was actually taller than her now. "So to what nerdy paradigm did Control Freak send us this time?" her headache was terrible; she had to squint to keep out the light. Dimension shifting was especially painful for her, a by-product of her cross-dimensional conception.

"Skyrim," came the unanimous reply from her teammates. Unfortunately, Raven was still in the dark, literally as she had shut her eyes. Fiction, fantasy, comedy, romance, and all manner of geeky things she could handle, even enjoy; if it was in a book. Control Freak however did not read, as far as she could tell, so she had no clue what was happening most of the time during their fights.

An armoured woman began barking orders and the lightly armoured man began reading names off a list. Raven ignored them, focusing instead on the green boy in front of her. "What?" Beast Boy's ears dropped, "Awe Rae, you sat with me while I played this for hours…" "No, I was reading in the room that happened to have the television in it. And my name is Raven," "Skyrim! You know, the RPG with the draugr, dragons, werewolves, vampires…Skyrim." She looked at her teammate with a blank expression, and he sighed, "You're hopeless."

"Next, the little orc!" Beast Boy continued to chatter with Raven as a soldier came up to him. He was interrupted by the large man's hand shoving him. "Move it prisoner, to the block." Raven looked away from him and out to the clearing where they were headed, realizing with mounting dread that it was an executioner's block.

Beast Boy shrugged off the soldier, "Hey, I didn't get to choose my race…or name!" Cyborg also saw the headsman's ax, and shushed Beast Boy, pointing to the space where he was being pushed. "Oh, the block…forgot about that." He stopped mid-step and ducked under the guard's next shove. He tripped the next, nimbly skipping between the guards, mindful of the archer by the well. It looked like he was going to get away, indeed he was just about to shift out of his bonds when a dark blue light entrapped him.

"Now, foolish Orc, you will pay for your crimes." Control Freak stepped from the shadows of the outpost, dressed in rich Thalmor garb. "Thank you ambassador Freak…" "Silence! General Tulius, I expected more from you. Now prisoner, to the block!" His chubby fingers wiggled in the air, sending Beast Boy floating back to the executioner.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed at the amateur magic. She reached out for her own, but to her horror, found she couldn't access it. Her empathy and soul self were still there, but she couldn't access her telepathy. How Control Freak managed to block that remained a mystery, as she began the slide out of her bonds a rumble sounded somewhere in the mountains. Everyone stopped and looked around, Raven included. She knew that sound, she was almost infatuated with one of its kind a while back.

"Looks like you forgot about Alduin." Cyborg said, tearing out of his own bonds. The soldiers eyed him wearily, but at a distance, fearful of his dwemer plating. The rumbling roar came again, louder this time. The prisoners whispered amongst each other, Raven heard the term 'world eater' thrown about.

Control Freak, or Ambassador Freak of the Thalmor Embassy, simply smiled. "On the contrary my dwarven foe, he shall be your executioner." Beast Boy finally kicked free of the magic bindings and laughed, "Yeah, 'cause you can control a dragon," Beast Boy hunched over, back tense, then stood up, confused. Obviously Control Freak had removed his shifting abilities too.

The roar came again, definitely from something living, and growing closer. General Tulius, and older man in ceremonial armour shouted as he saw a shadow in the sky, "What in Oblivion is that?"

From the roiling clouds descended a massive silver dragon, plummeting with poise and grace to land on the keep. It was majestic and arrogant as it examined the humans and humanoids below it, and shouted in a voice like breaking concrete, in some language unknown to Raven.

The guards and prisoners scattered, leaving only the title characters in the courtyard as Alduin lifted off and began to wipe out the city. Beast Boy dragged his naturally sharp nails over the bindings on his wrists and felt them snap. He chuckled as he imagined a bar above his head reading 'Lockpicking level 21'.

Control Freak laughed manically and threw bolts of lightning at everyone. Cyborg charged him, discovering that the other's spells reflected off his plating. Raven used a dropped dagger to cut her own bonds, looking up into the sky as Alduin made another pass. She frowned, muttering "I hate Dragons," and ducked down, hoping to sneak behind Control Freak in the chaos.

Beast Boy picked up a steel sword from the dirt and called out, "Dude, the Thalmor suck. Who likes elves anyway? They are almost as popular as Argonians these days!" That caught Control Freak's attention, and the fat 'elf' turned to the green boy and shouted "Fus Roh!" The resulting wave of kinetic energy washed over Beast Boy, who murmured a word of his own, dissipating the magic.

"That's it? Unrelenting force?" he taunted, knowing Control Freak could do better. Beast Boy was ready for anything, and could remember twenty complete shouts, and some other words. He had this, he was gonna kick his butt, take his remote, send them home and be crowned awesome. Maybe Cy would even let him have tofu pizza later.

Unfortunately, Control Freak was also a geek with way to much free time. He shouted again, blasting Cyborg away from him, and turned completely towards Beast Boy. He never got to shout though, as a heavy wooden club hit the back of his skull. Control Freak dropped like a rock, leaving a smug Raven standing where he had been moments before.

"Dude, I so had him!" Beast Boy whined, dropping his sword to cross his arms in mock annoyance. "Well, I was faster." Raven dropped the club on Control Freak's stunned self, stepping back as Cyborg approached, "and since I saved both of you, you can be the ones to search him for the remote." Cyborg held out his fist to the little half demon, who reluctantly reciprocated. Baby steps, she told herself.

Control Freak, it seemed was not through though, and as Cyborg rolled the obese miscreant onto his back he noticed a device on a necklace he was wearing. It was blinking rapidly, and then a bright light appeared from its core, expanding. "Aw, not again…"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Told you it would suck. No references this time, none seemed to fit (Other than the obvious Skyrim ones). My initial idea was to have Cy, BB and Rae jump around into diferent video games while chacing after Control Freak, but I don't think my writing is good enough to do such a concept justice. I'm really not feeling well, jeeze. Anyway, there it is, the final installment for now. My next project, I think, will be 'Reign of Blood', a prequal to the DCAU and TT. It will be depressing, dark, violent, and spiritual, all the things I am good at. I think. I will update this when I feel inspired to, but I think my regular postings will be on these stories. I'm going to try anywho.

laters,

The Hairy Wampa


End file.
